Harry Sparkle
by WriterPON3
Summary: Luna while doing her nightly rounds hears a plea for help from another dimension. From Harry Potter. Upon discovering his ties to Equestria, she brings him to Canterlot. He is now going to live with his real aunt, Twilight. Unique First Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Twilights Nephew Part 1**

Luna watched over all during the night. Just as her older sister Celestia watched over all during the day. But tonight was different somehow. She felt a strange pull coming from a different universe.

Oh a child from the human universe is calling to me? Luna thought as she reached out in her mind with Mind Magic to see what human child needed her help. She came across him at last. He was but a foal. 7 years old. His name was Harry. She decided to map out his geaneology. Parents, James Charlus Potter, Lilliana...Lilliana Moonbeam SPARKLE?!

"Sister? Sister!" Luna called for Celestia.

"What is it dear Luna?" Celestia asked her younger sister after arriving a few moments later.

"This." Luna showed her sister the mental image of the young foal.

"Sparkle? Are you certain?"

"My Geaneology Spell is never wrong sister. Why do you ask?"

"Bring him here to Equestria." Celestia insisted as she saw what her prized pupil's nephew's homelife was like. "Immediately. change him into a unicorn like his family. I have a letter to write to my prized student."

Confused, Luna obeyed her sisters order. In moments, a young unicorn colt was sleeping on her bed. He had a blue coat with a messy black mane that resembled the mane of his human self.

In Ponyville a few months later, Twilight was enjoying a nice cup of tea while reading the Ponyville Gazette. Spike was reshelving books like normal.

Spike suddenly jerked and blew fire. In the fire was a letter. "Twilight! The Princess sent a letter!" He said as he waddled down his step ladder.

Excited, Twilight squealed. She always got excited whenever her mentor sent letters. Which wasn't as often as it used to be.

_Dear Twilight, _

_Princess Luna discovered a few months ago a lost memeber of your family. A young foal by the name of Harry. My student,. Harry is your nephew. The son of your older sister Liliana._

Twilight blinked. Her family didn't talk about the oldest female child of the Sparkles much. Whenever she was mentioned her mother would get sad, Shining Armor would freeze up, and her father would blink back tears. Sometimes she felt like they where trying to forget her. She continued reading her letter;

_He has not had the best homelife since his parents died. The guardians who where spposed to take care of him merely pushed him aside. Giving him little food and water to survive and only giving him the smallest space to live in. I have sent him to you in Ponyville because while I do believe meeting loving family would be good for him, it might not be best to introduce him to the rest of the Sparkle family at this time. He is a very shy colt but very bright. Almost as bright as you where at his age. I have been trying to teach him in these past few months that not everyone is as terrible as his former guardians where. Rest assured they have been brought to justice. I wish the best of luck to him. And to you. _

_Yours mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight gasped. "I have a nephew? And he's coming here?! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh this place is a mess!" In one corner there was a pile of books with one open halfway on top with its cover up. In another where piles of scrolls with ink spilled on them. The ink bottle dripping on the floor. Dishes in the sink from two days ago. The dragon and pony had been rather lazy for the last couple of days after one of Pinkie Pie's parties and Twilight drank a little too much cider. She powered up her horn and started cleaning like mad. Running all over the place so fast that Spike somehow got rather dizzy. Suddenly the doorbell rang just as Twilight was cleaning the dishes up and wiping the counters clean by magic.

Spike waddled over to the door and opened it. There was a little unicorn colt with a blue coat and black mane. His eyes where very green.

"Hi." Spike said eagerly. "Are you Harry Sparkle?"

The colt looked around nervously at the ruckus Twilight was creating in the background and nodded shyly.

"Come on in." The young dragon said and pulled the door in so the young unicorn could come into his aunt's home.

**To Be Continued...**

**I've been watching MLP FIM on HUB for the last week and its not as bad as I thought it would be. My favorite episode so far is the Wonderbolts Academy that primiered on Saturday. **

**Harry is one year younger than the CMC. **

**I've already decided on his Cutie Mark so no suggestions. **

**Pairing decided too. It will be Harry/Soarin. Or Soarin/Harry if you prefer that way. The main reason is because Matt Hill, Soarin's voice over is also Bankotsu's voice over from Inuyasha ^^. I love the Soarin's Apple Pie scene from The Best Night Ever. **

**I despise Prince Blueblood and wish him to suffer greatly at the hands of Rarity! with Ladylike violence!**

**Please Leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Twilight's Nephew Part 2**

The foal and baby dragon watched casually as Twilight ran back and forth with various cleaning items being levitated. Including but not limited to; A feather duster, cleaning sprays, disinfectant, small trash cans, and fire in a can. To incenerate nasty dust bunnies...

"Does auntie Twilight do this a lot?" Harry asked Spike as they watched Twilight in her cleaning frenzy.

"This is nothing." Spike said casually. "You should see her when a deadline is due. Ask any of our friends about the "Lesson Zero" incident."

"Lesson Zero?" Harry asked curiously with a raised eye.

Spike blinked. "Oh right, I was there too. Well it all started when Princess Celestia told her to send a letter detailing a lesson she learned on friendship once a week..."

And they left the crazed mare to her cleaning while enjoying a nice cup of apple juice from Sweet Apple Acres.

"And so then the fillies had to keep Big Macintosh and Miss Cherilee from getting married. So they dug a big hole and put a mattress in it to stop them from looking in each others eyes for about one more minute." Spike laughed.

Harry was giggling too. He thought Ponyville might be less exciting than the hustle and bustle of Canterlot and the palace. But with stories like this, he may like it here with his aunt after all.

"I'm sooo sorry." Twilight apologized as she came in the kitchen when she was finished. "We've been a bit lazy lately and I-" She stopped and saw her nephew and Spike laughing

Huh. She thought with a smile. Maybe he's not so shy after all.

The evening went by splenidly. Twilight and Harry exchanged stories about their time in the palace over daisy sandwhiches and hay fries (Harry and Spike both liked them extra crispy)

"And somehow I had teleported myself to the roof of the tallest tower! I was up there for an hour before a guard found me and got mommy to get me down."

Twilight froze. He had called Celestia "mommy." His mother was dead though. So its no surprise to Twilight that he took on Celestia as a mother figure. Twilight had done the same when she was young. It was just a shock to actually hear it. She hadn't dared call Celestia "Mommy" outloud when she was a filly. Perhaps she wouldn't have minded...

Later that night...

_**Dear Princess Celestia, **_

_**Today I learned a valuable lesson. Not on Friendship, but on Family. It doesn't matter if your related by blood, marriage or being birthed by magic. If you feel like family to somepony, you are family. I wish I had known this when I was a filly, for then I would have called you what you where to me, mother. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Twilight Sparkle**_

Twilight put down her quill and rolled and stamped the letter before putting it next to the closed ink pot. She looked over to see her nephew fast asleep on an airbed. She would have to get him one later since she didn't have time to prepare for him. After tucking him in a bit more she climbed the staircase in the library to see Spike already fast asleep. Somehow, she knew raising a foal wouldn't be easy. But it might be the most rewarding experience she ever could have.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Whatever other holiday you celebrate. I got a 3ds XL, New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D Land AND the Angry Birds Trilogy! This thing is INCREDIBLE.**

**This is before Crystal Empire. But after Royal Canterlot Wedding. I plan on having a chapter where Twilight needs to go to a review exam at the School For Gifted Unicorns and have Harry introduced to his "Uncle Shiny." **

**Please Leave A Review**


End file.
